In online gaming, a multimedia console gamer has a gamer profile that is unique to the console they play on. When they play games on the console, the user profile information for those games is stored in locally on a memory unit or hard drive. When that same user surfs the web and specifically, participates in any sort of game-related forum on the web, they can not view, access, or contribute to that locally stored profile. There is no ability for users to view, access, and/or contribute to their console gamer profile using the web sites or other servers than the online gaming service.
Also, gamers who first participate in game-related forums on the internet and the web before participating in online gaming, have no way to easily connect their game-related identity and profile on the internet and the web to the online gaming identity and profile created once they choose to participate in online gaming.
Additionally, there is no ability for gamers to integrate into one identity the profile information particular to that created during the online gaming participation (such as game achievements, for example) to other user profile information particular to that created when participating in the game-related forums within web sites (such as reputation ratings, for example).
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for a system that overcomes the drawbacks of the prior art.